The Dark Gamer Experience
by I'mASickBoi
Summary: Basically a Fic in writing that has an extremely over powered MC going around doing what he wants. I'm putting this here that I was inspired by TheDarkWolfShiro but my fic will be my onw and will hopefully be different from his work. Other than that, enjoy. Dark!OC, Gamer!OC
1. Entering The Gamer World

**So I Mentioned writing this fic in my Gamer God story and decided to just go along with it, if like to point out a few things before I write anything serious however.**

**I will Be _Attempting _to write lemons during this, I'm not the best writer of lemons, but this isn't a story I'm taking to seriously so I don't particularly care if they aren't as good.**

**Secondly, this fic is essentially a crack fic I'm writing an over powered MC that will fuck with everything because he's a deranged sociopath. I'm taking this idea from a mix of the Dark Lord Shiro's Work and ****A Little Bit Of Sir Lucifer ****Morningstar's work**

**Thirdly, if you don't like it then don't read it, the character will be getting powerful extremely quickly, he'll probably break multiple rules of reality and Honestly, I domt particularly care**

**This is a fic I'm writing because I'm bored, don't want to try stick to conventional methods of having a strong character who isn't _to _strong _to _****quick**** and to have a story I can publish whenever because it doesn't have to make much of any sense.**

**Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**PS. I'm a major fan of interconnected stories, where every story you write interferes with the other in one grand scale Multiverse. For example, my current idea is that the Gamer God series is the introduction of Reincarnation through earth and all the other SI/OC stories I write happen after he reaches the level of his predecessor. But I would like to state that this is a completely Seperate Fiction, nothing that happens in this fic will affect in any way, shape or form the other fics I write, a reference or two might be the most but it's a completely different universe than the interconnected ones I like to write. (Does that make? I hope it does)**

* * *

When I died, I admit that I expected something better to happen to my soul other than it basically floating in a blank room. It was actually kinda weird. Not the situation, oh no, I knew I was dead, I know how I died, I was shot point blank in the head by my father. I remember it, it was painful as shit.

But the fact that I'm just sitting here in a plain, boring room is pissing me off more than the fact that, that fuck got away with killing me. But it's not like I could do anything, just have to wait for whatever the fucks gonna happ...en. Plot convinience? Is that you?

Literally, just as I was fucking saying that something appeared in the fucking room. Afucking blue text box. Oh my god, I'm going to become a gamer aren't I. Fuck Yes!

**Welcome Gamer!**

Yes! I fucking knew it! Amazing! I love it already, thank you ROB for this amazing chance.

**Congratulations On Completing The Tutorial. Your Previous Life and Achievements Made In That Life Will Affect Your Base Stats As Well As The Stat Points Your Given Due To The Achievements You've Finished**

**Here Are The Achievements You've Earned In The Tutorial:**

**[Reach Teen Years]**

**Condition: Reach Your Teenage Years**

**10 Stat Points**

**[Reach Adulthood]**

**Condition: Reach Adulthood**

**15 Stat Points**

**[Finish School]**

**Condition: Finish Your Education**

**10 Stat Points. 10 Intelligence. 10 Wisdom.**

**[Get A Job]**

**Condition: Get A Job**

**15 Stat Points.**

**[Lose Your Virginity]**

**Condition: Have Sex**

**15 Stat Points**

**[Otaku]**

**Condition: Watch/Read 100 Animes/Manga**

**15 Stat Points.**

**[Book Worm]**

**Condition: Read 100 Books**

**15 Stat Points**

**[Casual Gamer]**

**Condition: Finish At Least 25 Games.**

**5 Stat Points**

**[Pervert]**

**Condition: Complete 100 Perverted Actions**

**15 Stat Points**

**[Black Mail]**

**Condition: Blackmail At 1 Person Successfully.**

**5 Stat Points**

Huh, so some important events In my past life give me more Stat points to use, that's convenient. The next screen that came up confused me for a moment, before I realised that I couldn't remember much about myself. I don't remember how I look, what I look like, where I lived, the only thing I remember are key events in my life and the way I died. I'd bothers me for a second, but it passes quickly. Gamers Mind, if I had to guess, coming toto into play

**Please Select Your Name**

**_**

Choosing a name was easy for me, I'd choose a Japanese Name, just because it'd be the easiest to explain where ever I went, if I went to an anime world, I'd fit, but the one I chose would also work in more western style settings as well.

**Niko (No Title Equipped)**

**Level - 1**

**Class - The Gamer (Max)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 100/400 (10 Regen/ Minute)**

**MP - 240/240 (60 Regen/Minute)**

**Strength - 2**

**Endurance - 2**

**Dexterity - 2**

**Intelligence - 12**

**Wisdom - 12**

**Charisma - 2**

**Luck - 2**

**Points - 120**

**Money - 0 Credits**

Huh, so my HP and MP is my Endurance and Intelligence times by 20, respectively, while the HP And MP Regen is times by 5. Cool, I'll have to add my Stat Points in now.

**Niko (No Title Equipped)**

**Level - 1**

**Class - The Gamer (Max)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 500/500 (125 Regen/ Minute)**

**MP - 600/600 (150 Regen/Minute)**

**Strength - 11**

**Endurance - 25**

**Dexterity - 18**

**Intelligence - 30**

**Wisdom - 30**

**Charisma - 20**

**Luck - 20**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 0 Credits**

That should be good enough for now, if I had an indicator for an average humans capabilities it would be helpful, nevertheless, I think I've spent my points wisely. The only Stat lower than 15 is strength and that's because I don't think I particularly need it right now.

Moving on front that, the screen changes from my status page to display something that shocked and amazed me

**Do You Wish To Alter Your Appearance?**

Instantly I pressed yes, why would I not. The Character who appeared before me looked to be about 18 years old, he was apparently only 5'10 and weighed about 170 lb. He had born hair and eyes and no noticeable features in his body. Overall. He was plain. Extremely plain. I wouldn't be having that.

Instantly I increased my height, I wanted to be around 6'3 and weigh about as much as Antony Joshua at 242 Lb, I gave myself dense muscles and make my body as physically attractive as possible, giving myself a six pack aswell as well developed muscles. Moving on to my face, I instantly gave myself shaggy black hair, and bright purple eyes, changing my skin colour so it's pale, giving myself a dark, mysterious look.

The only other thing I changed would be to give myself piercings, I wanted to have my ears pierced on this life, both of them. It was something that I had done in my previous life and something I would do in this one aswell.

After saving everything, I confirm that this is indeed the appearance I want to start as, before the next screen showed up, which was gone as quickly as it arrived

**Please Select A Difficulty**

**[Easy] [Standard] [Hard] [Extreme]**

I didn't even care for any of the bonuses I may have gotten from choosing a harder difficulty, I was choosing Easy. I thiygh I loved an easy life before, and I was still killed, no way I was going to play on Hard Mode. So when the screen changed to its Final Screen, I was happy to look at what it stated

**Please Select Your Starting World**

**One Piece, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Seven Deadly Sins, My Hero Academia, Percy Jackson Series, Bleach, Ranma , Dragon Ball, Sword Art Online, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD, Charlotte, Naruto, Accel World, Familiar of Zero, My Youth Romantic Comedy is Ruined As Expected, Tales of Demons and God's, ...**

Out of the list given to me, only a few were appealing to me to use as my starter world, Naruto was one of them. It wasn't an anime I particularly watched, but I knew enough about it to know I could get extremely powerful in that world alone, but I didn't want to be left in the dark.

Percy Jackson was another world, I just didn't want to have to put up with the God's, I'd go there when I was stronger and take over for myself.

Highschool DxD was a world I would definitely visit but not pick to start out on, there was alot of potential in that world, I just didn't want to be at the bottom of the food chain and wait for reincarnation to get stronger.

That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime was another world I contemplated, of I could take the place of Rimiru I'd become powerful easily.

But the one I settled on was Harry Potter. It was a given that I'd be part of the story, mainly because I already have magic, but also, I'd be able to practise without fear and explain it as an ability I had, so without hesitation, I clicked on Harry Potter, confirming one last time that, yes I was certain. Before the world disappeared into Blackness

* * *

**Hey Guys, It's Me Again.****I'd like to point out that this isn't a replacement Gamer Story, but I'm only using the Gamer system as a way for him to be cool me powerful, and it won't play a major role in the fic, in fact, it'll probably stop being mentioned after a while.****Personally, I don't particularly care if you guys like or dislike this, because I'm still gonna upload it for my own sake, but I'd be appriaciative if you guys did.****Anyways, I'd like to once again let people know that the inspiration for this work came from The Dark Wolf Shiros work, I'm in no way, shape or form claiming my idea to be original because it isn't, but this is my own story and it won't play out the same way as his does.****Finally, let me know if I've made any Spelling Mistakes, As Usual, And Other Than That, I Hope You Guys Enjoy.****See Ya!****ImASickBoi**


	2. Heir Black

**Slight A/N Before the Chapter starts, I left some things out in the last chapter that I wanted to add, and this is mainly because I was still in the mindset of not making him to powerful at the start of the series, but that's not what I want, so I'll be adding them now and integrate it into the story. So Enjoy, I Guess... **

* * *

When I was reborn into the Harry Potter world, the first thing I expected to see was not another text box, I'd honestly thought I'd been done with them for now, but it I was wrong, mainly because in front of me was a Big Blue Screen, Once again staring at me

**Welcome to The Harry Potter Universe.**

**Before You Get Into The Gameplay We Would Like To Sort Some Things Out.**

**Below Are A List Of Starting Options, Please Pick One**

**[Orphan]**

**You Start Off As An Orphan And Retrieved Your Hogwarts Letter When Yiu Reached Of Age, Due To Your Status As An Orphan, You'll Be Automatically Assumed As A Muggleborn And Discriminated Against**

**[Muggleborn]**

**Your Parents Are Muggles and Have No Magical Background, Your A Blank Slate and A New Beginning To Magic In Your Family, But Once Entering The MAGICAL World, You'll Be Discriminated Against**

**[Half-blood]**

**One Or Both Of Your Parents Are Wizards From No Pure Blood Families, You Have A Magical Ancestry And Are Expected To Join A Magical School When Of Age.**

**[Pureblooded]**

**Your The Child Of A Pureblood And Belong To One Of The Pureblooded Families In Magical Britain, Choosing This Option Allows You To Puck Which House You Were Born Into**

The choice was easy, I'd be a Pureblood, not only would I have name, but I'd have Status, and with Status Came Money And More Power, And With That... Well, I'd become a powerhouse. Plus the house I wanted to know of the house I wanted was there, and if it was, then I'd be set and would break the time line in a single choice.

**You Have Chosen The [Pureblood] Origin and Have Been Awarded The [Pureblooded] Perk**

**Please Select You House**

**Abbott**

**Avery**

**Black**

**Bulstrode**

**Burke**

**Carrow**

**Crouch**

**Fawley**

**Flint**

**Gaunt**

**Greengrass**

**Lestrange**

**Longbottom**

**Macmillan**

**Malfoy**

**Nott**

**Ollivander**

**Parkinson**

**Prewett**

**Rosier**

**Rowle**

**Selwyn**

**Shacklebolt**

**Shafiq**

**Slughorn**

**Travers**

**Weasley**

**Yaxley.**

I didn't even need to look at the other houses, the one I wanted was there. House Black. The House Of Sirius Black 3rd, where Nymphadora Tonks' mother came from, the house every wizard in the country wanted to be apart of. All I had to do was click it, before a thought crossed my mind. My name didn't fit, it wasn't a star or a constellation, it was an easy fix, one I'm sure the game would fix but it was annoying, just like I'm sure my back story will be. But whatever, I clicked it.

**You Have Selected [House of Black] As Your Starting Family.**

**Please Select A Background**

**[Traitors Son]**

**The Bastard Child Of Sirius Black, You Are Discriminated Agains't By The Rest Of The Purebloods, But Have Found Shelter In The Home Of Andromeda Tonks**

**Hidden Perks**

**[The Lost Heir]**

**The Son Of Regulus Arcturus Black, Your Mother Died When Birthing You And Left You In An Orphanage. However, Without Being Tested At Gringotts, You Are Essentially A Muggleborn.**

**Hidden Perks**

Both options were interesting, being Sirius' son was soemthing I wanted to do, just so I could effectively ruin his life further, but I wanted to be Heir Black So Badly, I could fuck up Canon and become so much stronger with ease as the Heir. There was still the problem of my name though. Niko was not a constellation.

**You Have Selected [The Lost Heir] Backstory.**

**Due To Black Family Tradition, Niko Has Been Changed To Your Middle Name.**

**Please Select A New Name:**

**_**

So that's what it's gonna be huh, I'll still go by Niko, but it's fine, time to think of Constellations now. It took me a minute or two, but I'd narrowed it down to two, and as much as I wanted to be called Betelgeuse, I settled on Perseus.

**Thank You For This Interruption**

**Access To The Perks Given To You Have Now Been Unlocked.**

**[****Pure-Blooded Perk]**

**Due To Being A Pureblood, And Heir Apparent For House Black, Reputation, Affection And Obedience With Other Pureblood Grow 25% Faster. 5 Additional Stat Points In Each Stat.**

**[****Heir Black Perk]**

**Due To Being The Heir of House Black, You Gain Access To All Black Family Possessions, Including Their Property, Vaults, Possessions, Etc. As Well As This, Reputation, Affection And Obedience With Other Pureblood Grow 25% Faster. Additional 5 Stat Points For Each Stat.**

**[****Dark Wizard Perk]**

**Due To Your Family Having A History As Dark Wizards, Even Without Supporting Voldemort In The Last War. Dark Arts Learned 25% Faster.**

**[****Metamorphagus Perk]**

**A Skill Possessed Throughout The Ages By The Black Family, You Are One Of Only 2 Metamorphagus In The Entire Country. Allows You To Alter Your Body**

**Perseus Niko Black (Heir Black)**

**Level - 1**

**Class - The Gamer (Max)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 700/700 (175 Regen/ Minute)**

**MP - 800/800 (200 Regen/Minute)**

**Strength - 21**

**Endurance - 35**

**Dexterity - 28**

**Intelligence - 40**

**Wisdom - 40**

**Charisma - 30**

**Luck - 30**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 0 Credits**

So the Heir Blsck title was automatically assigned but not the money to the black vaults, interesting. Other than that. Them perks were... Amazing

Metamorphagus, it was probably the only skill I really wanted from coming to this world. To be a Metamorphagus me t thta I could effectively restructure my bodily structure, I could swap Gender, change into anybody, hell if I wanted to i could coat my body in an armour of dragon scales, the possibilities were effectively endless. It also meant that I could change into the appearance of somebody and fuck their wives.

Yes, being a Metamorphagus was amazing. My mental rant was suddenly cut off however, when a bang from somewhere interrupted me.

Taking a glance around I found out that everything had reverted to a different place. I was now in a bedroom with atleast 5 Other beds in it. The walls were bare, the room was cold and the beds were only a mattress was only covered with a thin sheet that acted as a blanket and a rock hard pillow.

It was seconds after this realisation that my midn was struck with information. Apparently, the Perseus in this world was abused by the other kids in this orphanage, well, I'll just come back and kill them when I'm stronger.

After standing from my bed, my body is quickly flooded with a big of Power, and a notification sounded in my head, one thta I wouldn't check for a minute. Heading over to the door I see the matron standing there, waiting with a light scowl

"Come on, somebodies here to meet you about that school you were invited to. Hurry up." with thta I was pushed back into the room to get dressed with the door slammed into my face.

Interesting, so I was already sent my Hogwarts letter and was meeting with a professor to get my things. Taking a moment before getting dressed I click the notification, with the box telling me that I had been given the Stat Points from the years of living in this world, I'd recieved 35 and was apparently Level 7.

**Perseus Niko Black (Heir Black)**

**Level - 7**

**Class - The Gamer (Max)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 800/800 (200 Regen/ Minute)**

**MP - 1000/1000 (250 Regen/Minute)**

**Strength - 21**

**Endurance - 40**

**Dexterity - 28**

**Intelligence - 50**

**Wisdom - 50**

**Charisma - 40**

**Luck - 30**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 0 Credits**

Taking a minute to look at my stats, I nod before getting dressed, pausing slightly to look In the mirrow. I'd retained what I looked like, just in a smaller body, I kept my shaggy black hair, pale skin and purple eyes. My Ears weren't Pierced and that was anointing but not unbearable, I'd have to get them redone soon. My muscles had lsot definition and I definitely looked malnourished, further from that, my body retained some scars from the beatings I'd recieved. Interesting.

After throwing on some of the nicest clothes I had (meaning some ripped black pants and a black t-shirt that was slightly to small) I left the room and headed downstairs, surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for me with the matron

Taking a moment to decide what to do, I plaster a smile and my face and offer her a handshake "It's A Pleasure To Meet You, I Assume Your The Professor Here To Meet Me."

If McGonagall was surprised by the action she didn't show it, instead letting a small smile slip onto her stern face "Mr. Perseus Niko I Assume." Seeing my nod, she beckoned me to follow her as she wished the matron a goodbye. As we walked she turned herself to me slightly and began talking "Due to you not having any living family members well be heading to Gringotts before we shop for your school Supplies, when we arrive we'll have the goblins perform a blood test to see if you have any magical relatives who's Vault you can claim, if not, we at Hogwarts will provide you your supplies. Any Questions?"

The only thought going through my head was that McGonagall was going to know that I was the heir of House Black, and that meant that Dumbledor would as well, and while I have nothing against the Old Guy, he'd be getting in the way of my plans. Plans I hadn't yet thought of, but I did know that I didn't want Dumbledor to be able to mess with them. I'm pretty sure I've read somewhere that he's basically the legal guardian of all Orphans who become magicians, it would be the first thing I change if it is indeed a thing, the only person who would be viable to change it to would be another Black, since Sirius is incarcerated, Regulus is dead, Belatrix is also Incarcerated, Naucissa will probably want Draco and Andromeda isn't part of the family anymore, but that can be changed. Yes, yes it can indeed.

Instead of asking the thing in my mind however, I settled for asking "How Exactly, are we going to get there?" it was a simple answer, and I was sure McGonagall smirked slightly before motioning me to grab her arm, it appears apperation. Yay.

Apperation was a strange feeling, Since I couldn't experience the nausea due to Gamers Mind, all I felt was my body go on a roller-coaster, which was actually pretty fun, though, McGonagall did seem disappointed in my lack of reaction, she must've thought I'd simply brushed it off as Wizard Logic or something.

The Leaky Cauldron was empty, unlike when Harry arrived with Hagrid in Canon, so it was a simple matter of McGonagall taking me to the Alley and opening the wall up to Diagon Alley, which was every bit as amazing in real life as I expected.

It was like a miniature city, people everywhere, families out shopping, people laughing, street vendors roping in customers, the works. It was a sight. "This, Perseus, is Diagon Alley, where you'll be getting your School Supplies For Your First Year At Hogwarts, Come Along Now and Try Not to get Lost, we'll go over to Gringotts."

With that, McGonagall walked out into the street forcing me to catch up with her, it was a bit surreal to be here, up until now I didn't really think I was in a different world and that I'd actually just been pranked in death, but I am in another world.

It took us a few minutes to get to Gringotts, but the large pristine building stood proudly in the market street, no damage had been done so the dragon they had hadn't been destroyed anything yet, which was a plus.

Heading inside, making sure to keep just slightly behind McGonagall, I watched closely as the Goblins busied themselves, they were fascinating. They were said to be a warrior race but were now channelling their inner warriors into banking and it showed, they were ferocious and you could tell when something pleased them by the vicious grins that spread across their faces. I'd liken them to muggle bankers if I wasn't sure they'd take offense.

Walking up to one of them that was waiting behind its large desk, McGonagall waited a few moments before clearing her Throat, making the goblin look up

"We'd Like To Have An Ancestry Test For Perseus Here." McGonagall stated, not giving a moment for any signs of weakness to come off. Instead of replying the Goblin let out a grunt in goblin speak to another one behind his desk before acknowledging McGonagall " Graglok will be with you in a moment"

Before he went back to his bankbook. Instead of saying anything McGonagall nodded and we waited in silence for a few moments before the one I could only assume was Graglok appeared. "Ahh, Minerva, another Hogwarts Student Is It? Nevermind, Please Come Along"

Before I even got to ask if I could go alone, McGonagall followed the Goblin, making me scowl slightly, there was no way in hell she was finding out I was Heir Black, she wouldn't get told of my Family and She Sure As Hell wouldn't Be Getting Anywhere Close It The Black Family Vault.

But I couldn't just not go, so I grudgingly followed the professor and the goblin through the winding halls of Gringotts before we came outside a large white room.

"As Per Usual, You Will Have To Wait Outside Minerva, Just I'm Case." it seems the Goblin heard my prayers as Minerva calmly nodded and waited, allowing me to go in with goblin who directed me to sit on the opposite side of his desk, sliding a small bowl across the desk to me

"We'll need at least five drops of your Blood, if you have no wizard ancestry you'll be free to leave for the Hogwarts Trust fund Vault With Minerva, If You Have some Family relations that are still alive and Wizards we'll contact them and see what they'd like to do with you" The Goblin said calmly slipping a small silver dagger across the table

Grasping it by its hilt, I slowly push the blade into my finger, counting five drops of blood before removing the knife, watching with fascination as the cut instantly healed itself.

I sat in silence for a few moments, and despite already knowing what the results would be, I was still nervous. That was, until Graglok dropped the bowl, shattering it before it reassembled.

"Well this is a Suprise indeed. It seems to be that your the Lost Black Child. From what your blood shows, your Father was Regulus Black, and Your mother Casandra Flint. With Your Uncle Being Disowned, Your Father Was Heir Apparant, and with his death, That Falls to you, Welcome Back To The Wizarding World, Heir Black."

Taking a moment to breathe I wipe the smirk off of my face, I'm supposed to be ignorant

"Excuse my ignorance, but can you please explain what you mean by that?" the goblin shook his head with a smirk, despite how nice he seemed, he was still a Goblin, and with the return of the Black Family, meant all the gold they had was now back in circulation, meaning more money.

"Ahh, Yes, I forget your new to this world. You See Heir Black, The House Of Black Is One Of The Sacred 28 Pure Blooded Wizarding Houses, and is one of the oldest and richest, however, after your Father, Regulus Black, died, it was thought the male line had gone extinct as the only other Black Male was Sirius Black, you uncle and a crimininal in Azkaban, a Wizarding Prison. Now that your back though, You Rightfully Inherit The Title Of Heir Black and Will Become Lord Black Upon Your Naming Day, or your 16th Birthday."

The goblin smiled for a second, before speaking again "Now, from what I can tell, it'd be better not to let news spread to fast so I'll dismiss Minerva back to Hogwarts and have the Black Families Finance Manager come and escort you to your Vault."

With that, the goblin rose from its chair with a large smile and left, faintly I could hear Graglok telling Minerva that my family would take it from here, even if I didn't have any, before they both left. While waiting, I decided to look around the room.

It was plain, the walls were white and left undecorated, the only things in the room were the desks, a sofa and a few cupboards which I could only assume were filled with bank books.

Hearing the door opening, I looked over to see another Goblin enter the room, this time wearing a suit with the Black Family Crest Sown into it, with a large black book in his hands. "You Must Be Heir Black I assume, come along and I'll escort you to the black family vault and answer any questions you have while we're at it."

I nodded slightly, standing from my chair and following him out of the room, through the forum and to where the carts were. Before entering the cart however he pulled out a large silver key.

"This, Heir Black, Is The Key To The Black Family Vault, And Is The Copy We Goblins Keep On Us. When We Return To The Surface, I Will Bring You Your Own Vault Key That's Anchored to You, Making Sure You and Only Yiu Are Able To Wear It."

I nodded with a slight smile, this was amazing, from what I can recall, the Blacks were the richest family in Britain, and the family every other Purebloods respected, being its heir didn't just allow me the money, but the power that came with it, who knows, maybe I could become an Augustus and eventually not even need the political power to get what I want.

The journey to my bank was long, it was deeper into the ground than Harry's was, being kept In vault 1620. When we did arrive, I was greeted to a magnificent door with the black family creat displayed right in the forefront, the Sigil being made of different metels like Gold and Emerald. Watching slowly as the Goblin who'd introduced himself as Steeljaw opened the the Vault, my excitement rose when all I saw were thousands of not millions of sparkling gold pieces.

The gold that was kept in Harry's or Belatrix's Vaults were nothing compared to the fortune the Black Family had, the room was massive I couldn't even see the end, and yet there wasn't even a single piece of Bronze or Silver on the room.

Despote the mass of coins, they were all kept neatly, allowing room for other things of value around the sides, showcasing multiple pieces of Jewelery, Armours, Swords and Other Weapons.

But there was one thing that caught my eye, almost as if calling to me from the rings. Making my way over, I saw it... Or more like I felt it. A large Golden Signet ring lay still in a Display Box, thousands of tiny jewels formed to make the Black Family Crest on The top of it. Reaching out for the ring, I took it from the box carefully, inspecting it light before slipping it on my right hand ring finger.

"It seems it is true after all." Steeljaws voice broke the trance I was put it. "That, my Lord, is the Ring For The Heir Apparent. It has several charms on it preventing any who is not from the direct lime of the previous lord Black to wear it. Since Your Grandfather, Orion Black Died shortly before your father, it is yours to wear, as the previous Lord Black did before you." The Goblin sported a smril, happy that the Black Family were back in business essentially." I Have Procured You A Limitless Bag for you to place your Galleons in."

Taking the bag, I noticed the pin on the tag and pricked my finger, watching as the Goblin nodded in acceptance, before grabbing a couple dozen Galleons. Personally, I thought I grabbed alot, but the minute I grabbed some, they were replaced.

"The House Black Is Such A Rich House That One Of The Previous Lords Had Their Vault Enchanted To Move The Money As Far Front When Ever A New Set Went Missing, Nobody But Lord Black And I Truely Know How Much Money Is In The Possession of House Black."

I smirked, glancing into my Status Menu. Since I had access to the Vault, My Status Menu Showed Me How Much money I and on me and how much I had in the Vault, and it was almost scary how much money the Black's Had

**Perseus Niko Black (Heir Black)**

**Level - 7**

**Class - The Gamer (Max)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 800/800 (200 Regen/ Minute)**

**MP - 1000/1000 (250 Regen/Minute)**

**Strength - 21**

**Endurance - 40**

**Dexterity - 28**

**Intelligence - 50**

**Wisdom - 50**

**Charisma - 40**

**Luck - 30**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 500 Credits**

**Vault - 671,999,999,500 Credits**

671 Billion Credits, and that's in the Main Family bank, each Black apparently has a trustfund of money in it as well as a vault which contains purely magical items owned by the Blacks aswell, truly joining this family was the correct thing. The best part however, since I had all of this money I now had access to the most cheat thing in the entire world. A Shop specifically, The Gamer Store, that allows me to buy skills, perks, auras anything. For a certain price of course. As soon as I got to the Black Manor I would be buying whatever the fuck I wanted from that store.

Snaooing back to reality, I turn to Steeljaw a question on my lips "Do you believe 100 Galleons will be enough or do I need more, also, I will need some help finding my way around Diagin Alley now that Professor McGonagall is gone."

Steeljaw nodded slightly, but retained his grin. "Yes, 100 Galleons will be more than enough, and to answer your second question, I will send for the Black Family House Elf to Direct Your Around Diagin Alley."

With that, Steeljaw moved out of the vault and I was left alone, turning back to the pile of gold, a flash of gold caught my eye, moving over to where it was I noticed it was a painting. A marking on the frame mentioned it was Orion Black, my Grandfather.

Tapping slightly on the frame, the man in the painting snapped awake from his slumber. Looking around for a second before his eyes landed on me, narrowing when he did "Who are, and why are you in the Blscm Family Vault." despite the fact I wasnt actually an 11 year old, but at least... About 21 I still felt like a child when he said that to me, this guy, he was about 50 when he died, and had been here for another 11 years, he was old enough to be my grandfather in both lives, kinda.

"I-I'm Perseus Niko Black, Son of Regulus Acturus Black. Your... Your my grandfather Orion Black aren't you." His Blazing eyes cooled instantly as he looked at me, his eyes may have cooled but they were still narrowed

"If That's The Case, How Come I Have Yet To Have Been Taken To The Manor? And Where Is Regulus." he didn't know? Nevermind, I remember being told by the goblins that he died before Regulus.

"I'm.. I'm afraid to say my father died shortly after your own death, Grandfather. I have only just found out about my own Ancestry." The Older Lord Black Frowned and Released a Soft sigh, shaking his head

"You are Heir Black then? Unless Sirius claimed the title and left me here as some sort of retribution. Stupid Child." I could tell that he disliked Sirius, but I could understand where he's coming from. He was raised in the richest and most noble wizard family in Biritsh history and he makes a fool of them. I'd dislike Sirius aswell.

But once again I shook my head. "Sirius is in a Prison called Azkaban for allegedly murdering Peter Petigrew and Assisting the Dark Lord."

Despite his dislike for his son, Orion looked furious as he bellowed "MY SON IS WHERE?! AZKABAN?! THAT FILTHY COUNCIL! DAREING TO CLAKM A BLACK WOJLD BETRAY THEIR FAMILY LIKE THAT!" it seems that the concept of family first is a Canon black trait, which is why Orion is so pissed over Sirius' imprisonment.

Before I could speak again, I was interrupted by Steeljaw who returned "Oh? It's seems that Lord Black has preserved himself in a painting, shall I have him moved into the Manor Heir Black?"

I looked over at Orion, who nodded and copied him, it would be best to have him around, as the previous ruling Lord Black, he'd have alot of experience I would need, even though I doubt I'd be sticking to this world for to long. Taking a final glance around, and wishing Orion goodbye, I left the vault and went back up to the surface, where I met Kreacher. He was uglier in real life, and alot more creepy with his obsessing.

"Kreacher" I stated calmly, my eyebrow twitching, as the house elf snapped to attention "I'd like if you could get all of the things I need for my time in Hogwarts and anything you think I'll need as Heir Black for me, and take them back to The Manor, meet me outside of Olivanders when I'm done so you can take me back to the Manor." without even hesitating, Kreacher disappeared in a cloud of smoke to do my bidding. Having such a loyal house elf would be good. Especially since as soon as he imwas told who I was his Reputation and Obidence Level instantly maxed out

After receiving my key from Steeljaw and directions to Olivanders I quickly departed back into the streets of Diagin Alley to search for Olivanders, which luckily wasn't to far from where I was.

Coming outside his shop, I confidently open the door as the man himself looks over to me with a smile. "Oh, Heir Black, A Pleasure." I tensed slightly, he wasn't supposed to know about that yet, but the wink he gave me let me know he'd keep or a secret. Smiling, he clicked his fingers and a set of tape flew at me "Which is Your Wand Arm?" i didn't hesitate as instantly replied iit was my right.

Around 37 wands later, the shop exploding 4 times, flooding 3 times and being destroyed countless times, he finally headed into the back and carefully brought out another Wand. A curious glint in his eyes.

"Here we go young Lord. 13 inches, unyielding felxability, dragon heartstring, made of Cherry wood. Give it a wave."

Grasping the Wand, I didn't even need to wave it to know it was right, I felt it connect to my magic instantly, but I gave it a wave anyways, the room glowed and a warm breeze swept through the air instantly. It was warm, and almost cozy the feeling, but I enjoyed it.

Olivander was positively overjoyed at it. "Yes, Yes, Interesting Indeed. Mixing Cherry Wood and dragon heartstrings make the wands extremely powerful, and only those destined for great things ever leave my shop, and only those with great power and sle f control are able to tame wands such as these. That'll be 7 Galleons, Heir Black." I nodded, and handed the money over, happily collecting the box and Wand, the only reason I didn't ask for a Wand holster was because I believed the Black family would have one already in its possession I could use.

After leaving the shop, I noticed happily that Kreacher had finished his task and was waiting, moments later, I was standing outside of The Black Manor, 12 Grimmenwald Place.

* * *

**Here we Go, Chapter 2.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I'm hoping I've captured the Harry Potter world and story to a somewhat alright degree. I've watched the movies and have recently gotten the books so I'll be reading them soon to get a more thorough idea, so don't hate me to much.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter was alright.**

**Peace.**

**ImASickBoi**


	3. Manor Black

**So damn, I'm currently writing this on the 4th and if it gets posted today as well then that'll be 3 days of consecutive posts on this story, that's amazing.**

* * *

**I'll admit that I'm having alot more fun writing this story than my other one, I'm not going to abandon it just yet, but I like the idea of just being able to let loose and write whatever the fuck I want with this story.**

* * *

Entering the Black Manor was strange, the house seemed to be almost sentient, and if I didn't remember that Orion had placed every ward he knew on the property then I'd probably be a lot more worried. It wasn't until I felt it connect with my ring that everything calmed down and I realised it was confirming who I was, it was probably locked so that only Black Family Members could Open the house without permission.

Plus, the entire house was a mess. It seemed that Kreacher had left it in the exactly how it was when Walburga died. It was why my first order was for the house elf to Clean the place up and to direct me to my father's room. It would be the place I would sleep from now on, he has no use for it now that he was dead.

Once I had settled in my room, I decided to walk around the house, eventually coming across another moving portrait, this one was in the hallway, and held a woman I identified immediately as Walburga Black, my Grandmother.

She seemed... Sad, In the image, almost reminiscent, the complete opposite of what the book described her of, then again, most of the descriptions of Walburga came from Sirius and was years after her death and subsequent isolation in the house.

Calmly making my way over the portrait, I tapped lightly on the frame like I did to Orion, watching as the Portrait came to life and an admittedly beautiful woman came to life. Walburga Black definitely inherited the Beauty of House Black as even in her 60's the woman retained a beautiful youthful look, if I were to meet her without knowledge, I'd assume she was merely 30 years old, maybe younger.

The portrait however latched her eyes on my form and narrowed her eyes much like her husband did, instead of speaking straight away, she raked her eyes across my body, instantly taking into consideration the ragged clothes I was wearing, before finally seeing the Heir Ring in my finger, her eyes widening slightly when she did, before Narrowing again

"And You Are?" her voice was soft but demanding, and it made me feel compelled to answer, it wasn't as if she was using magic to do it, portraits couldn't use magic, it was just her natural Charisma that demanded me to do as she commanded.

"I'm, Perseus Niko Black, Son Of Regulus Arcturus Black and Cassandra Flint, It's a Pleasure to meet you Grandmother."

Walburgas eyes widened slightly, and they fogged slightly before she started to question me "How Come I've Never Seen You Then Child? I know your father, died and you hadn't met with him but his betrothed should of brought you back to Manor Black when you were born"

I gulped slightly, this was not a woman you wanted to cross, from what I could remember, Walburga Black was a monstrous woman, in personality, power and politics, there was nobody better than her, she was one you did not cross lightly and always kept in your favour.

"My Mother died the night of my birth, from what I was told she suddenly went into labour and was helped by the matron at the Orphanage I was raised in, upon her death the Orphanage took me in. I only found out about the magical world a few days ago, and only received my first glimpse of it today."

Walburgas face softened, something I honestly didn't think possible for her from the descriptions, but I know that things will be different from the books, as she doesn't seem all that evil to me, but then again, it could be just because I'm Regulus' son.

"Very Well, But Do not delude yourself that you will survive to become Lord Black just because you wear that ring. I assume that since you have it you have brought Orion's portrait to the manor. If so, I'm sure he will assist you in the dealings of becoming Lord Black."

I didn't answer, just tilted my head upwards and left, as much as talking to Walburga was enjoyable, I wanted to go to my room for the night and play with the Game Store.

So after telling Kreacher to not disturb me for the rest of the night, I headed back to Regulus' room. Laying down on his head and opening the Game Store.

**Welcome Gamer, To The Game Store**

**Here In The Game Store You Can Use Your Credits To Purchase A Variety Of Different Items, Anything From Spell Books To Animals are Avaliable For You To Buy.**

**Recently, the Game Store has added In the 'Search Bar' Feature, Allowing You To Look Up Specific Items, As Well As A Filter For Your Searches**

With the introduction to the game store done, I take a total of 5 seconds to think about what I wanted. Time Manipulation.

**_Chronokinesis_**

**The Ability To Manipulate Time To The Users Will**

**1,000,000 Credits.**

Seeing the price I Burst into hysterical laughter. I'm a multi-billionaire thanks to the Black Family Bank, spending a Million Credits is the equivalent of spending a few pennies for me.

**Skill Added**

**_Time Manipulation_ (Max)**

**Manipulate Time To Your Will.**

Even better, any skill bought will instantly be mazes out. If I use this skill in tandem With ID:Create I could Level up so quickly. However, before I head into the dungeon, I do have other things I want to buy

**_Spatiokinesis_**

**The Ability To Manipulate Space**

**1,000,000 Credits**

**_Merge Skills_**

**The Ability To Merge Two or More Skills Together To Get A New Skill**

**750,000 Credits**

**_Skill Creation_**

**The Ability To Create Skills**

**15,000,000 Credits**

**_Upgrade Skills_**

**The Ability To Instantly Level Up Your Skills**

**500,000 Credits**

**_Creation Of All Things_**

**The Ability To Create Literally Anything**

**1,000,000 Credits**

**_Essokinesis_**

**The Ability To Make Reality Your Bitch**

**10,000,000 Credits**

**Skill(s)Added**

**_Spatiokinesis_ \- (Max)**

**The Ability To Manipulate Space**

**_Merge Skills_ \- (Max)**

**The Ability To Merge Two or More Skills Together To Get A New Skill**

**_Skill Creation_ \- (Max)**

**The Ability To Create Skills**

**_Upgrade Skills_ \- (Max)**

**The Ability To Instantly Level Up Your Skills**

**_Creation Of All Things_ \- (Max)**

**The Ability To Create Literally Anything**

**_Essokinesis_ \- (Max)**

**The Ability To Make Reality Your Bitch**

Yeah, I think that's good enough. Even with my currently pitiful magical reserves. Wait, shouldn't there be... Oh yes, there is

**EXP Boost (x2) (Passive)**

**Passively Doubles The Amount Of EXP You Recieved For Defeating Mobs and Other Characters.**

**10,000 Credits**

**EXP Boost (x3) (Passive)**

**Passively Triples The Amount Of EXP You Receive For Defeating Mobs and Other Characters.**

**20,000 Credits**

**EXP Boost (x4) (Passive)**

**Passively Quadruples The Amount Of EXP You Receive For Defeating Mobs and Other Characters.**

**30,000 Credits**

**EXP Boost (x5) (Passive)**

**Passively Doubles The Amount Of EXP You Receive For Defeating Mobs and Other Characters By 5.**

**40,000 Credits**

Instead of wasting my time, I click the easiest option, to sort by highest to lowest Price, and buying the First Thing

**EXP Boost (x100) (Passive)**

**Passively Doubles The Amount Of EXP You Received By 100**

**200,000 Credits**

Deciding to check just in case, I do the same thing with money, because adding more money into the Black Vault will be a Major boon, not only to me but to the House aswell, and with the money I could well and truly fuck everything. Wait the year is 1991 isn't it, I should invest in Apple and coin, shit like that and well and truly become even more powerful.

**Money Boost (x100) (Passive)**

**Passively Doubles The Amount Of Money You Received By 100**

**200,000 Credits**

With that done, I silently snap my fingers, effectively freezing time, before disappearing from the known world and into an ID:World

* * *

I'll be honest and say, I have no idea how long I spent in that dungeon, but it was so worth it.

**Perseus Niko Black (Heir Black)**

**Level - 817**

**Class - The Gamer (Max)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 1,250,000/1,250,000 (25,000 Regen/ 5 Seconds)**

**MP - EX**

**Strength - 400**

**Endurance - 500**

**Dexterity - 409**

**Intelligence - 1000**

**Wisdom - 1000**

**Charisma - 500**

**Luck - 500**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 1,000,000 Credits**

**Vault - 198,814,000,000,000 Credits**

I figured that that was okay, I have limitless magic, and my heath only takes about a minute to heal, I can spam my spells without worry of running out, and my magic is so potent that even something as strong as the elder Wand would crumble against my might.

Since I'm so powerful now, without the skills I mean, I have some other things I want to do with the other skills I have. I've tested my time Manipulation skill even without actually testing it, so space Manipulation is next, what can you even do with space Manipulation, open portals to other areas and places I guess. Oh can't you travels dimensions and universes with Space Manipulation, I guess that'd only be alternate dimensions for this one though.

Holding out my palm, I watch as a large portal opens instantly in front of me, sticking my head out of the portalzi look around, yup, I'm currently back at Gringotts reminding me I still have time Manipulation on, which is lucky since I don't want to know what people would think if they just saw a random portal spring up out of nowhere.

Stepping back through into the Black Manor, I canceled the portal and moved on to the last two skills I needed to test, well last four really.

First was Creation Of All Things, It was an interesting concept, to just be able to make anything regardless of what it was, which is why I created a lightsaber... A purple one because fucking purple man.

The next was reality Manipulation, and this is where things get tricky, because I didn't know if I would keep it, so I did some testing. The first test would be to see what would happen if Harry Potter was Born Harriet Potter.

Turns out, alot changes. Aside from being just abused by the Dursleys, she gets sexually assaulted by Dudley, it was interesting and definitely Something I kept in, it would just make manipulating her much easier.

The second test was one I didn't keep, what would happen if the world knew about Wizards and Witches. Nothing really changed, after The Salem Witch Trials, and the burnings across Europe, the wizards slaughtered the muggles and declared themselves real, slaughtering any Muggle who dared go against them. Because of this however, it was Grindelwald to take over the world, since Muggles feared the Wizards anyways, because of this however, Grindlewald crushed Dumbledor easily and when wannabe Dark Lord Voldemort showed up, his corpse was strung upon Hogwarts for all to see, meaning no Wizarding World, No Order Of The Phoenix, No Big Who Lived

Good news was the House Black Took Over Ruling England and Because The Ruling Monarchy.

The final test I gave Reality Manipulation was of James and Lily Potter Lived. Harry was raised right and the Dursley were never heard of, when the time came for Voldemort supposed return the original Order of the Phoenix members reunited to help train the newest members of the organisation, also because of them living, Snape eventually got over Lily and turned out to be slightly better than Canon and forgave the Marauders, even if he did make James and Sirius Publicly apologise. The only difference In this reality was that I had a first cousin who Sirius had spawned, I was Still Heir Black because why would I give up that title, but it was interesting.

Once that was done and I reset reality, excluding Harriet Potter, I paid attention to my final skills, A Merge Skill and Skill Creation, I didn't want to risk merging two of the skills I bought just yet, soI created two skills to use, [Conjure Flame] and [Conjure Water] they did as the name suggested.

Casting Merge Skills I watched in a bit of shock as what looked to be a crafting table opened in front of me, with little bars allowing me to insert the skills, so clicking on the two skills I made, I watched as they fused to create [Conjure Smoke] cool, I'd merge Space Time, but I don't really need to since I already have Reality Manipulation.

With my grinding done, and finishing testing my new skills, I let time continue and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Kreacher appearing in my room with a tray of food, before disappearing, with the help of reality Manipulation, I could tell instantly that it was around 8 AM meaning I had a whole day to explore the house. Once I finished my Food, I simply called for creature who collected the food with a bow and disappeared.

Moving out of the room, I walk down the corridor of rooms, seeing that all the doors had labels on them, most of then were bedrooms but I was looking to try find the office or the Library, heading down strains I tor he Corridor that contained Walburga I stopped in front of her Portrait to ask

"Grandmother." I acknowledged as she raised an eyebrow, she was a powerful witch, but she couldn't overcome Gamer Powers and thus, didn't sense the boost in power, just assuming I was probably a lot more handsome and charismatic today because I wasn't as tired as I was yesterday. "Can You Direct Me To The Library or to Grandfather's Study?"

Walburga allowed a slight smile to Grace her beautiful features for a second, before it disappeared and she nodded, "Your Grandfather's study is on the 3rd floor at the end of the right Corridor, Kreacher has already placed his portrait in there for you, the Black Family Library, However, is kept downstairs, with the Heir Ring, you'll be allowed Access to everything down there."

With her piece said, Walburga turned herself back into a painting, and I left, heading to the stairwell and locating the passage that lead downstairs. Before that however, I needed Kreacher to do something about this God Awful house, I didn't mind staying in Regulus' roomast night but I wanted the place refurnished.

"Kreacher" I bellow throughout the house, not even having to wait a second before the house elf arrive, bowing quickly and staying low "I need you to head over to Gringotts and get Account manager Steeljaw to make preparations to refurnish this house." I paused for a second. "In Fact, Kreacher, Dismiss that order, I will call for you later to take me to Diagon Alley so I can meet with Steeljaw."

While the elf nodded quickly he didn't leave like usual. Raising an eyebrow I decided to ask "What is it Kreacher?" the elf shook for a second but spoke "Master, Master Regulus left something for Kreacher to destroy before Master Regulus Died. Kreacher Couldn't Destroy It But Maybe Master Perseus Can?"

I paused for a second, before realisation hit me. The fucking horcux, nodding to bith myself and Kreacher the elf disappeared and reappeared a second later with the Locket Of Salazar Slytherin, grasping it eagerly, I motioned for Kreacher to leave, pocketing the Locket before making my way down Stairs towards the library.

It was actually a longer way down than I was expecting, and when I did eventually come across a door it was covered in cobwebs and dust, and so we're the books inside of it. The Black Family Library was just as Large as their Vault, thousands of books littered the shelves, books that looked so old they were literally dust, and some that were newer, some in English some in Latin and some in multiple other languages, the Blacks were not a family to be trifle with if this is their magical library.

I spent most of the morning inside of the library, just reading different things while I was down here, things Previous Lord Black's had left, things the family has stolen, and the thing I loved most. A book of debts owed to the black family that was magically enchanted to tell the user when the debts were fulfilled. The book was as thick as my head. Some debts in here were useless and petty,things from hundreds of years ago, but a lot of people thought that since Walburga died they would no longer need to pay off their debts, they were wrong.

Smiling to myself as I closed the book, I left the library and made my way back to the main part of the house, casually creating myself a pair of robes as I did. The robes I created were made of Silk and were the darkest black I knew of, I didn't have the family emblem placed on the robes but I would once it was revealed whom I was.

Once I reached the surface, I called for Kreacher, who appeared immediately and with a simple command of "To Gringotts" we disappeared from the house and into Diagon Alley, just outside of Gringotts.

Dismissing Kreacher, I quickly entered the building, going over to whom I assumed was the receptionist of the bank and waiting for a moment before speaking. "I'd Like To Speak With Account Manager Steeljaw please." the Goblin didn't even respond or acknowledge me, just grunted something in Goblin speak that had another running further into the building, nodding my thanks, I waited a few moneys for the goblin to arrive

"Ah, Heir Black, what can I do for you today?" I smirked slightly "Accounts Manager Steeljaw, good day to you. Can we take this into your office, here isn't the best place for this discussion I'm afraid."

The goblins smile didn't leave his face, but he turned and walked away, not so much as waiting for me to follow. After navigating the winding floors of Gringotts, we came to a room similar to the one yesterday, except this door had the Blsck Family Crest displayed on it.

Taking a seat across from the Goblin, Steeljaw smiled. "So what can we do you today Heir Black?"

My own smile faded as I had my face loose any signs of emotion, a handy thing with my Charisma Stat being so high. "A multitude of things I'm afraid. Firstly is probably the easiest part of this expenditure. While The Manor Black, At 12 Grimmauld Place has indeed served its purpose for many years I'm finding myself in some forms of disarray, as it's come to light how many Criminals in my family have access to the house, Both Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange have access and clear memory of the place as it wasn't locked in their minds. For this reason, I was wondering how, Accounts Manager, who I would see to... Commission a New Home to be built for House Black."

The Goblins smile tok on the same savagery the other bankers sported when he heard My request, and was clearly happy so much Black Money would going back into circulation because of this expenditure.

"Well, while we here at Gringotts do not have the rights to build you property, we do Sell land throughout British Territories that you could buy. Would you like to browse through them now or later?"

I smiled, I'd get this out of the way, but I knew exactly what I wanted done, because the place I wanted built would be made so I could access it anywhere, a sort of Hub world.

"Now Preferably, as you've no doubt noticed The Black Family Vaults Money has suddenly... Increased, that would be my doing and I would appreciate it if you don't mention how it got there." the Goblin shared his smile with me as he nodded, not caring in the slightest that he should be questioning everything I mentioned there, Charisma Stat for the win. "Now, I would prefer a larger piece of land, around, hmmm, 20 Acres preferably."

The goblin nodded, and a large black book flew out from one of his many bookshelves landed on his desk and opened onto a seemingly random page.

"Ah, here we go. We Have A Large Estate up in Scotland that'll fit you perfectly, it's surrounded by a Large forested area which is filled with wildlife, the grounds are well kept and solid, yes it should be perfect for you. It'll cost 12,320 Galleon Heir Black, For Just The Land."

I nodded, of each Galleon was worth the equivalent of £5 that that was about £61,600 which should be the average price of 20 acres of land." Yes that'll be fine, you can just take it from The Vault I assume."seeing the Goblin nod, I proceeded to ask another question" ready I'll purchase the land, though I will have to ask Accounts Manager, who I should go to see to get my New Home built."

The Goblin nodded and waved his hand over the page, watching as a large red stamp appeared on it saying Sold. Before the Goblin answered "I'd recommend, Heir Black, To Go To The Shop Titled 'Huts And Homes' Here in Diagon Alley, they'll take good care of you. Now, you said you had some less than pleasant business to discuss as well or is their anything else before moving onto that?"

I nodded once again, I wanted some more House elves, Kreacher was good but I needed some other Workers, I told the goblin as such to which he nodded "Yes, I remember Kreacher, Mt father sold him to your great granduncle years ago. I shall find the best in the market and send them to the Current Manor Black, How Many do you need Heir Black?"

It was that simple huh, I'll take 2 for now, "2 for Now, this way Kreacher has some extra help and can pass down his legacy and teach the newer Elves" The Goblin nodded, having his quill wrote down what exactly I wanted. "Now Then, I was doing some reading in the Manor Black's Library and discovered I have a magical Guardian and all that they can do, and I don't wish for somebody whom I've never met to have that much control over me, would be so kind as to inform me of whom my current Magical Guardian is?"

It was true, a magical Guardian had way too much power over their ward, especially me as a Lord, they could effectively take over House Black and I'd have no say in the matter, they could Rob us bilnd and I couldn't interfere and they could take my place in the Wizengamot and effectively control me until I reached of age, I wasn't going to allow that to happen

The Goblin seemed to understand my plight and plainly told me who it was. "Albus Percivel Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, is the magical guardian of every Orphaned Wizard and Witch In The Country." that... Explains a lot, no wonder he has so much power, he effectively usurped the power do the Lords. House Dumbledore didn't have as much power as Dumbledore does.

"I want it changed." I told him bluntly, a scowl on my face, I was liking Dumbledore less and less now, but I did have to respect his power, even if he was effectively weaker than me now. "To Whom?" the Goblin countered and a wicked smile crossed my face.

* * *

**3rd Person**

They weren't sure why they were suddenly told to go to Gringotts, and they were especially confused as to why all three of them had to appear. These were the thoughts shared between three people as they walked through Diagon Alley, Two Women and A Man.

"Do you have any idea why they needed all three of us Andy?" the man asked the one named Andy, as the taller woman turned to him, a slight bit of worry passing across her face "I don't Ted."

The last woman, girl really, was just as confused but didn't say anything as they passed through into Gringotts, being greeted at the door by a Goblin whim stopped them there.

"You All Arrived then? It's nice to meet you Family Tonks, Before we proceed I would like to ask a question that will decide the fate of this negotiation." the Newly Revealed Tonks family looked at the Goblin with a slight worry, as it continued to Speak "What's Your Opinion Of Albus Dumbledore?"

* * *

**So I'm leaving it there. Tell me what you guys think.**

**I'm honestly so surprised, by how well this is doing and by fast I'm producing these chapters, it took me nearly 2 months to finish the second chapter of my Gamer God story but here I am, within three days and have written the same amount of chapters, it's pretty insane for me.**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing these chapters and will probably start writing the 4th chapter straight after this is published.**

**From here on out, I plan to have Niko take a more active role in the story and will be speeding the plot along, so next chapter will eventually see the start to Hogwarts and the introduction of Canon.**

**Final words right now are that I'm going to start fucking with Canon alot more soon, I won't write any spoilers but be warned, he probably won't stay in Harry Potter for to long and will head into a different world for a bit, but I do want him to return and continue to mess with the world year after year.**

**Finally, Westrannor mentioned that I keep using Capital Letters in the Middle of Sentences. Yes, I do know I do them, it's actually a problem I have that I try to break. But I hope it doesn't distract you guys to much.**

**Also, I will definitely be using the idea to put it through Google Docs for Spelling and Grammar Mistakes, thank you for pointing that out, it'll be so much easier for me to find them now without my dyslexia getting in the way.**

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter and See Ya For The Next One**

**ImASickBoi**


	4. AN

Hey Guys

So, it's been a while since I've posted and I'm sorry for that but as I mentioned in my last chapter (or I think I did) that school was finally starting back up from the Christmas Holidays and that I wouldn't have as much time to write as I did before.

However, I'd like to give you guys an update on something that happened and the reason to why this fic hasn't been updated this weekend like planned.

Lets start at the beginning. My Grandfather died, so my week has been pretty shitty as you can guess and my mind hasn't really been on writing anything.

The next reason is also a major point and, while it isn't a good reason its the truth. I've had a lot of shit from a couple of close friends recently and we've been fighting alot and it all started because my friend's girlfriend brole up with him because he was basically cheating on her, and the Lass he was basically cheating on her with was my ex whom came to me to ask advice literally the day after my friend broke up (which was the day after my grandfather died incidentally).

So that's why I haven't been uploading, I'll try get the next chapter out sometime before Monday but no promises.

See Ya,

ImASickBoi


	5. Creating Castello Nero

**Hey Guys,****As I mentioned in my AN i haven't been in the mood to write,l and I domt want to force myself to do it because I feel like it'll be noticeable in my work**

**I... Don't Know what else to say, so uh, enjoy this chapter, whenever it comes out, hopefully Sunday 12th but you never know aha.**

**Also, since I domt really want to write the negotiation part of the story between Niko and the Tonks Family I'll give a summery in the actual fic, sorry if people wanted that, but I'm not really good at doing things like that effectively.**

**Last Note (hopefully) I'm writing this chapter while listening to Actual Cannible Shia Lebeouf, so if anything strange happens or you see a random 'Shia Surprise' then just know it's from that, and if you haven't listened to the amazingness that is Actual Cannible Shia Lebeouf then go listen to it it's a song by Rob Cantor.**

* * *

Getting Andromeda Black to become my Magical Guardian would definitely cause controversy both in the Wizarding World and the Black Family, it wasn't often one was welcomed back into their family after being disowned, especially in the sacred Twenty-Eight and especially with the Black's, because never, ever in their entire history, have they welcomed back a disowned member of the family.

So yes, while adopting Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora into the family will cause controversy and shock waves, it'll also secure my position of Heir Black.

The reason for that is because when the Black's marry off there daughters into other families, they're effectively sold to them, everything they do is no longer associated with the blacks from that moment on, meaning that while Draco would be Heir Black if I didn't exist, he no longer is, but if something happened to me, he would be, what I've done now, is made it so If I die or become indisposed then Nymphadora will become heir Black, as the Daughter of And Elder Daughter, and while Draco technically still has more right to heirship as the Son of a Daughter, Nymphadora's age and mother's age makes the difference, as Both are older than there respective relative.

Not that I plan on dying anytime soon. Actually speaking of Death, he exists in this world doesn't he? Does that mean he knows I'm messing with everything, I wouldn't think so since Reality Manipulation is at Max Level, but I shiudk probably do something just in case.

Back to the present. Anyways, after telling Steeljaw my plan, he summoned the Tonks Family to Gringotts and sent another Goblin out to meet them, the only thing that would make or break this entire transaction would be if they trusted Dumbledore, and even then, with Reality Manipulation, that's a quick fix if just changing their minds.

Once everything was confirmed and that, surprisingly, or not really in Andromeda case, they weren't particularly find if the Old Guy, the family was sent to talk with me.

Almost an hour of painstaking negotiation left with me accepting The Tonks family as a Vassal of the Black's, welcoming both Andromeda and Nymohadora back into the family, allowing the Tonks Family access to an account supplied by the Black Funds, which wasn't so bad, but no way in hell was I allowing somebody else access to my money, the last thing was that when I was finally out to the public I would show my support of Nymphadora and Andromedas.

Their demands honestly weren't to bad, of course, Andromeda was a Slytherin and was very cunning, which was shown brilliantly through this entire discussion, as the Older Black tried to take advantage of me as much as possible. Sadly for her my Charisma stat was way to high, plus, Reality Manipulation, of course I would win in negotiation.

The only other happenings in the meeting between myself and the Tonks family was Andromeda agreeing to become my legal guardian in place of Dumbledore, though I did mess with her mind alot to make the family completely loyal to me so she wouldn't try anything anyways, as well as me getting the Tonks family to stay to themselves

Truth be told, I didn't really want to deal with them, I'd take whatever the hell I want from this world, whenever the hell I wanted, the Black Family Name and Bank just help further my cause, it allows me to buy whatever the fuck I want

Which brings me to right now, with me standing outside of a large blackblack building, with 'Huts and Homes' sprawled out in large golden letters across the store front. After meeting with the Tonks family, I got the directs from Steeljaw to come here to sort out my new home, on the land I bought.

Entering the shop, I instantly took notice of the wards that passed over me, seeing instantly that the wards were trying to restrict my magic, forcing me to become a muffle, or it would... If I wasn't over powered as fuck right now.

The owners of this building, we're once again magical 'creatures' and not Wizards or Witches. Instead, Huts and Homes was a Cyclops run establishment, as they're massive strength allowed them to move and build with ease, and there history as blacksmiths weren't exaggerated in the least, as they could creature beautiful structures with ease.

Unfortunately, like most Creatures, the Cyclops were heavily discriminated against, and as usual the Black Family was to precious and valuable to just kill, allowing them to show their prejudice against them, meaning they probably won't take well to me, nothing that Reality Manipulation won't fix but having to rely on it is extremely annoying.

Fully entering the building, I casually navigate through the many Cyclops and Wizards on the building before coming up to whom I supposed was the highest ranked Cyclops, clearing my throat, the Cyclops looked down at me with its one eye and grunted, I didn't speak, Instead I flashed my Heir Ring at the Cyclops who's eye widened befire relaxing.

Grunting out a "Follow" the Cyclops left its post and made its way out of the centre plaza and to one of the many rooms in the building, opening the door it set itself in a giant chair befind an equally giant chair, forcing me to close the door.

If that's how it wants to play then sure, entering the room, I quickly add a new skill to my repertoire, **[Aerokinesis]**, and slam the door shut with a gust of wind, before taking a seat

"Here I though the Black Family died out like the worms they were." the monster ground out, its one eye blazing. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the Cyclops, instead muttering a curse before effectively breaking its mind, making it a slave to my will.

"You will Apologise" the Cyclops nodded dumbly, before letting out a pittoful whine and apologising, looking at me with dull eyes "Get your book Monster, I will tell you what you are to make for me." This time, the mind broken creature didn't move, instead a large black book like the ones the goblins used flew onto the table, opening up to an empty page, a quill following the book after a second, floating just abive waiting for me to speak

"House Black has recently purchased a large piexe of land. You will be cinsrructingconstructing a castle in this land made entirely of Black Marble, it will have a large Kitchen fully sticked with food, at least 3 dinning rooms, one for the Slaves and Servants, One For Guests and One For Myself, A Large Dunegin needs to built inside of the castle aswell, with enough size to contain atleast Two Hundred people, And atleast, say, 50 spare rooms for storage, 10 Bedrooms each equipped with red carpets, curtains, and a King size bed with Red Sheets, A Large Master Bedroom containing a Bathroom equipped with A Large Bathtub, Shower, Two sinks, One toilet, a Towel Rack, And A Rug in the ground, A Walk in wardrobe for storage of clothes, A Large Desk stood atop a Purple Rig in the centre of the room, a Large Super King Sized Bed with Purple Sheets, A Window which extends into a balcony over looking the forest. As well as this I want a large library To be made underneath the Castle, that can contain all the books Manor Black has to offer as well as more that I may eventually bring home and a Large Throne Room, Finally, the castle must have enough room for a quiddich pitch."

As I spoke, the quill moved and wrote what I said, before drawing an image fo what I may like. The first sketch wasn't what I envisioned for my castle, the second was a more demented version Neuschwanstein Castle, and was the one I decided to go with, it fit both the gothic esthetic as well as looked cool.

After confirming with the mind broken Cyclops that I had what I wanted, I asked for the price, not even batting an eyelash at the amount of money it cost, which was about 50 Million Galleons, which was about 250 Million credits, that's a shit ton of money. As soon as the transaction was completed I exited the store as fast as possible, learning that the castle would likely be built before the end of the year, and since it was September, tayt was only three months, meaning I could celebrate Christmas at the Newely Created Castello Nero.

As soon as I was out of the doors I stopped, it would be extremely annoying having to constantly go somewhere to open a portal so I could get home, and honestly I can't be bothered to manipulate people's minds to ignore me doing it, I need something tayt just kind of makes things appear as... Normal I guess, that no matter what I do, everything is just, how it's should.

In my old life, I read a fanfiction, and I'm not sure why I remember this, but I'm assuming that since I became so powerful so quick the game can't fix itself, which is good, but anyways, I read this fic and the guy could just make everything appear as normal. Isn't there a charm for that, or something similar, it was the Notice me not Charm or something, it made people not react to your presence or something, something like that.

Casting Create Skill, I created a skill called **[Normalcy]** a passive skill that can be toggled on and off, that makes whatever I do appear as normal, quickly activating it, I don't immediately open a portal, instead opting to test what actual happens in the best way I know how.

**Lemon Ahead (This Is My first attempt at a lemon so sue me) **

Taking a look around the area I'm in, I immediately take notice of the beautiful young witch talking to her friend, taking a quick gander into his mind reveals he has a massive crush on her.

Shedding myself of my clothes I will myself to become erect, pausing to take a look around, noticing how nobody even batted an eyelash at my current nudeness.

Walking closer to the girl I decide to take. A look at who she is, apparently, she's a Hogwarts student in her 5th year, making her 16, only just legal but I don't think Wizards really care for legal age do they

She was about as tall as my current Twelve year old form, being about 5'5 with long red hair that was tied into a pony tail, a large firm ass that was covered by her robes and a large set of breasts viable even with the baggy clothes.

Walking behind her, I take notice that neither of them have paid any attention to myself and continued on in their conversation, even when I started to tear off her clothes they continued. The good part about the wozarding world is that they didn't believe in such things as underwear, leaving the girl to wearing neither a bra or panties, leaving her bare naked in the street.

Pushing her over, so that she was bent over, I notice immediately that she tilted her head to continue talking even with me moving her body, shrugging, I grab my dick jerking it a few times before plunging it straight into the girl, taking a distinct pleasure as she let's out a soft moan, surprisingly when I entered her, I tore right through her hymen, meaning that I'd effectively robbed this girl of her virginity, not that I particularly cared but it was fun

Pulling my hips back slowly until just the top was inside of her, I thrust back inside hard and fast, before plowing into the girl with long, powerful thrusts, enjoying it as her words become more heated and moans enter her speach, taking a chance, I deliver a hard smack on her ass, enjoying as her eyes widen even if they don't show any recognition of what happened.

This was fun, I decided, fucking with people and fucking people normally was good but this was just amusing. Pulling out completely, I turn her around and push her to her knees, opening her mouth and putting my dick between her pouty lips pushing myself entirely down her throat, not even caring as she gagged slightly, before thrusting onto her mouth with glee, the guy she was with was still talking, but interestingly he had also sprouted a boner, and while it would be fun to see his reaction to his crush being fucked like a slut in public, I don't want to undo the Normalcy spell just yet.

Looking back down at the girl I was mouthfucking, I pull out of her mouth, spraying my cum all over her face and hair, before pulling her back up on shaky legs

This Time, however, instead of entering her vagina, I push myself against her ass, taking her anal virginity as well as her oral and vaginal virginity.

Sheathing my cock into her ass, I watch with glee as her ass ripped with each thrust as slap I deliver, starting out slowly before speeding up I fuck her long and hard, enjoying once again as she moans like a wanton slut, clearly she's an anal freak, when I was sure I was coming close to my end, I pulled out of her ass and back onto her pussy, spraying my load deep in her womb.

Exiting her, I watch as she collapses to the ground, summoning my clothes back around myself, I end the normalcy spell, noticing how nobody blinks an eye at the fact that a naked, cum soaked girl is with them, it seems that everything that happens when Normalcy is activated stays as normal, that's not to say I could go back and rape her again because that's not 'Normal' now, but it was then. Interesting.

**Lemon End (Sorry if that was really fucking shit, it was just a test and if you guys don't like it then I'll stop doing them, not a big deal.)**

Casting Normalcy again, however, I head back to my room on Manor Black, instantly entering an ID:World

* * *

**So Hey**

**This was all wrote in a day, and I'm sorry that it's shorter than my other chapters but I just wanted to get another chapter out to further with the plot.**

**So You've probably noticed I wrote a lemon at the end there, I'm not to sure on what to do about Lemons to be honest, iI want to write them because the darker aspects of sex will be a major part of this fic, he's an evil character (or soon will be) so things like rape and him being forceful will be normal, and the fic won't be the same without the lemons, but at the same time, I dont know what I'm writing about in these situations so I dotn want to write them in case they're shit, and in case people don't like them**

**Obviously, leave your opinions below, as well as any spelling mistakes you guys see.****I'm going to have to reiterate my surprise at how well this is doing, I'm pretty sure that I've got more people following this story than my Gamer God.**

**I also want to thank you guys for the support you guys gave me on my AN, it genuinely means alot to me.**

**Anyways. I don't plan on his staying true to Canon when he gets to Hogwarts and will be taking Canon into his won hands, so I'm starting to plan the next world he enters and so far I've got a couple world for him to enter just to both fuck around with and have some fun, so here are your guys options**

**_Fairy Tail_ \- I decided to have this as an option because I want him joining during the S-Rank Trails and taking over the guild while Makarov was away, if course this would end up having a Seven Year Time Skip in the Plot and I don't know how you gush would feel about that.**

**_My Hero Academia _\- This is a world I want him to visit eventually, because I've had ideas for a My Hero Academia fic that I'm not sure about, and the 'Quirk' he uses in this world would basically be a preview of what I though of for if I did do it, again, though, I don't know if you guys will like that**

**_Total Drama Island_ \- this was not something I originally thought about, mainly because it didn't really fit the theme of the fic, but then I decided fuck it, I wanted to do a TDI fic eventually so why not incorporate it into this one.**

**_Nanatsu No Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins _\- another one I wasn't originally planning on doing, but I've decided to say fuck it. So this is an option, no idea what I'll do for it though of this is the Victor, aha.**

**And of course, your choice/opinion also matter, and because some of you guys might have better ideas than me and better world to go to, though do remember that I'm making him extremely powerful, hell as Nayrcon pointed out, he was able to make Reality his Bitch in chapter 3, and hell only get stronger, so don't worry about worlds like DxD, I just don't plan on him going there yet.****So leave your opinions in the comments and we'll have a Victor soon**

**Later!**

**ImASickBoi**

**P.S. SHIA SUPRISE**

* * *

**Update 21st January 2020**

**Right, in just updating this because I don't know when my next chapter will be released and I figured you guys who actually read and like my shitty fic have an idea as to what's happening.**

**So basically I'm going through my Mock Exam Season, I'm assuming people know what that is but If you don't, it's basically just a week or longer where we do practise exams, which is why I haven't been updating as much, because I've been studying my ass of lately.**

**Anyways, I've only just started writing chapter 4 and it's coming along alright, I finally got a new keyboard so I don't have to use my phone all the time - though this will be addressed more in the next chapters opening A/N.**

**Finally, the last thing I really wanna mention is that I'm starting to look around for a beta for my story, to correct any spelling mistakes, gramme, etc that Google Docs hasn't spotted, so if anybody knows a beta that would be willing to help, or something I'd be really fucking grateful.**

**Anyways, I hope people aren't to mad at the delays on chapters the last few weeks, but there are reasons.**

**ImASickBoi, see ya next time... (Whenever that is) **


	6. Aww shit Here we go again

**So Hey**

**if you're a person who follows my account and other stories your probably gonna be pissed at me for what I'm about to do, since I've done this with my Gamer God Fic.**

**Basically i've decided to re-write this story.**

**Now before you get pissed at me, hear me out and let me explain.**

**Firstly, when I started writing it, I honestly enjoyed being able to write a character who didn't give a fuck about anything and did what he pleased, but I didn't have a goal for what I wanted the story to complete, and was mainly using it as a way to see peoples opinion on a dark character who does what he wants.**

**Furthermore, starting in the Harry Potter world was a mistake on my part, because I honestly don't know much about the Harry Potter Universe in general, as its been years since I've read the books and watched the movies.**

**But recently I started my Re-write of my Gamer God fic, 'A New Game Begins', and actually know what I want to do with it, and it was during writing my latest chapter that I had an epiphany of what I could do in this fic, but I didn't think the goal of my new story would fit with this one, so I've decided to re-write it as a - hopefully - better fic**

**Before I go though, I have to thank the people who did read this and leave reviews as it allowed me to know what I could improve with these stories, some where more helpful than others.**

**But i would like to point out this before I go, and this applies to all of my stories.**

**I'm no longer using my phone to write these chapters, instead I'm now using my Microsoft Go and an actual Keyboard, this allows me to use things like Google Docs with ease as it points out my spelling mistakes for me, and also makes it so I don't use capital letters all the time like I did on my phone. If you would like to know the keyboard im using currently, then all you have to do is google Logitech G513 Carbon Keyboard, and you'll find it. Hopefully this will reduce the amount of spelling mistakes and capital letters in my works**

**Anyways, the first chapter of my new Dark Series will probably be release either the day this announcement is released or the day after.**

**Thanks for the support on this fic, and hopefully the next one as well,**

**ImASickBoi**


End file.
